


【铁盾】一波三折

by handanruoxi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 时间线是奥创前半部分，7k字车一篇（作为《寻》的番外，不过跟主线关系不大，只是补一下主线提过的两个人“第一次”）





	【铁盾】一波三折

番外 一波三折

Stark大厦的顶层是作为狂欢的好地方。  
Steve正深刻地感受着这一点，他的背紧贴在洗手间的门板上，耳边隐约传来客厅嘈杂欢笑的人声，甚至门外不时地走过一两个人，他甚至能清楚地听到他们口中的调笑，Steve不得不绷紧了神经不让自己发出更多声音，他的额头开始有汗水溢出，健壮的身体不停地发软颤抖，而这一切都是因为此刻正压在他身上的男人，Tony·Stark，没错，自从前阵子他们稀里糊涂地搞在一起再迅速发展成为所谓的恋人关系之后，两个人就都像个情窦初开的毛头小子，恨不能时时刻刻都黏在一起。  
不过，Steve越发觉得，毛头小子大概只是指他自己，Tony表现得则更像是一只发情的公猫，时不时的就想着对他动手动脚，前两天他们刚刚从索科维亚打了一场胜仗回来，还顺利夺回了Loki上次遗留在地球上的权杖，于是他们决定在Stark大厦举办party，大家好好狂欢一下，他们彻底放松下来，都喝了些酒，他这边还正在为自己开导了Bruce的心事而暗自得意，转身就看到Tony走过来，微红着脸，看向Steve的眼神有些迷离，Steve被他这一眼看得喉咙发紧，Tony四下望了望没有人在注意他们，不由分说的就把Steve拖进了洗手间，反手锁上洗手间的门，将他压在门板上，狂风骤雨般的吻夹杂着好闻的红酒味道就落了下来。  
Tony对于接吻这件事实在太有经验，尽管这已经是他们之间数不清第几个吻，Steve还是无法从容地跟上他的节奏，他滚烫的舌头扫过他的口腔，重重地碾压吸吮他的唇瓣，指尖轻轻一挑拨开他的紧身上衣伸进去，大手从腹肌游移上去，毫不留情地揉搓他结实饱满的胸肌，粗糙的掌心在他身上到处点火，舌头被死死纠缠住堵在口腔里，Steve抠住他的肩膀却不敢太用力怕伤到他，只能在口中发出含糊不清的声音，看似在抗拒，实则这只会让Tony更疯狂，攫取他的每一分味道。  
没一会儿Tony放开了一直在肆虐他胸脯的手，就着接吻的姿势，迅速扒下了他的裤子，皮肤突然暴露在空气中让他打了个激灵，下意识合紧牙关咬到了Tony的舌头，“嘶”Tony终于吃痛地从唇舌纠缠中抽离，却并没有生气，而是扳过他的下巴，焦糖色的眼中盈满笑意，舔了舔舌尖渗出的血丝，看着他迷蒙的蓝色眼睛，用性感至极的声音说道“Cap，原来你比我还急啊”  
？？这误会可大了，Steve正要开口反驳，就被身下的反应惊得睁大了眼睛，Tony正隔着内裤棉质柔软的布料揉弄着他半勃的性器。  
“你疯了吗？Thor他们还都在外面呢”他压低了声音怒视着不安分的男人，他能感觉到他的下体在Tony饶有技巧的揉弄中慢慢胀大，看他这个架势Steve总觉得他不在这里给自己来一发是不会罢休的了，他那缜密的大脑不禁开始计算起他们能够拥有的时间，四倍血清同时也带来了四倍的控制力，而他虽是个omega，却极少有陷入欲望神志不清的时候，简而言之，Steve的勃起时间比一般人都长，而且很难自己射精，但即使他的性欲并不强，可omega的生理特性毕竟不由他做主，这让他在遇到Tony之前可是煞费了苦心，虽然这两个月来Tony已经很懂得如何照顾他的欲望了，可是现在…  
“Tony，你…”话音未落Tony向他比了一个‘嘘’的手势，“放心吧，队长，不会被人发现的，唔，我想碰你想得受不了…”然后开始舔吻他的脸颊、耳朵、脖颈、锁骨，另一只手不忘玩弄他胸前的乳粒…更像一只发情的公猫了，Steve心想，看着男人极力挑逗自己的模样，他不由得有些好笑，同时心底升起一股暖意，不再抗拒，放松了下来，环抱住他的背。  
他的阴茎很快就完全硬了起来，渗出的些许前液沾湿了内裤，Tony又揉弄了几下让掌心变得一片黏腻，内裤整片都粘粘的紧贴在勃起的阴茎上的感觉十分难受，Steve不自觉的用胯部去蹭身后的门板想要把它蹭掉，Tony注意到了他的动作，笑着满足了他，一把扯下他的内裤褪到了膝盖处，硕大的性器失去了束缚一下子弹出来顶在Tony的小腹上，他眯起眼睛看着那个不管看过多少遍都令他震惊的大家伙，再一次感叹他这副有违造物主的美妙肉体，在酒精的些许催情作用下他根本按捺不住内心的狂跳，他的手还放在那上面，Steve主动地向前挺着腰将自己送到他手里，似是在等待着他的抚慰，Tony眼波流转嘴角一勾，忽然想到了些别的，他猝不及防地蹲下去，紧接着，Steve还未来得及反应Tony就张口含住了他的巨大。  
“唔…”性器被温热的口腔包裹，这突如其来的刺激令他浑身一颤，差点失声尖叫出来，连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
这是Tony第一次给别人做口活儿，话说回来，Steve也是他第一个决定交往的男性omega，如果不算以前那些一夜情的话，不过没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑嘛，况且在性爱方面Tony本来就经验丰富领悟力非常，几乎是吞吐了两下他就找到了诀窍，一边卖力吸吮舔弄那上面暴起的经络一边配合节奏握着阴茎根部上下撸动，再时不时用灵巧的舌尖拨弄顶端的冠状沟，口水混杂着些不明液体顺着他的嘴角滑下来，他甚至还能游刃有余地抬起眼欣赏金发男人迷乱的表情，脸上还笑眯眯的仿佛干这事儿的是另一个人。  
Steve则完全相反了，他头一回经受这种爱抚，又不甘心示弱，结果就是前所未有的刺激让他不得不咬紧了手背才能阻止那些粗重的喘息泄露出去，像脱了水的鱼儿缺氧的感觉袭上来，他甚至觉得脑浆都在沸腾着，背后只隔着一扇门不时传来的脚步声更是让他所有的神经紧绷，身体变得愈加敏感，噢，上帝，这简直比往他身体里注射血清还要难熬，他本能地去抓Tony的头发，手指从发丝间穿过去，扣住他的后脑，压向自己，Tony在吞吐中笑起来，借着他的力给他来了几个深喉，少经人事的omega还是没能忍住，从喉咙里发出一声雌兽般的呜咽，大腿一阵紧密的痉挛，颤抖着射了出来，Tony没有及时移开，白浊的液体被悉数吞了下去，只有一少部分射在他的嘴巴上，Tony用指腹抹去剩余的精液，意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，扶住他快要瘫软的身体，站起来重新将他压在门上。  
“Cap，你今天可真快，不过…”Tony趴过去对着他红透了的耳廓吹气“很美味，谢谢款待”  
Steve整个人靠在他的肩膀上，小腿都在发软，这时候四倍血清竟像是毫无作用，半点都使不上力，但还是强撑着精神紧咬下唇不肯发出声音，Tony偏头看他皱成川字型的眉心，一股想要索求更多的欲望油然而生，他抬起刚刚沾满了浊液的手指，趁着他神情迷离还在喘着气就塞到了他嘴里，然后不顾他的反抗在里面搅弄起来。  
腥咸的精液味道猝不及防地在口腔里充斥散开，呛得他一阵反胃，想到那是自己的东西就更加难受了，Steve甩着头企图把那几根手指从嘴里赶出去，但Tony毕竟情场老手，他用两根手指夹住他不停乱动的舌头，再模拟着性交的动作插入抽出，反复数次手指就已经被唾液沾湿，还有一些津液因嘴巴无法闭合顺着脖颈流进了他的胸膛，他的喉结上下滚动，眼中晃动着情欲的色彩，他这才抽出湿答答的手指，握着他的腰将他拉近，手伸到了他的身后，在他裸露的穴口周围暧昧地打转。  
这个动作令他瞬间清醒，身体不自觉的僵直起来，Steve有想过跟Tony在一起早晚会做到这一步，但本能的恐惧还是令他临阵打了退堂鼓，“Tony，别…”他推搡着身上的男人，想说至少别在这里，他已经听到了Clint正在门外与人交谈的声音，越来越近，刺激着他的神经，从刚才开始就在紧绷着的那根弦似乎马上就要断掉。  
“没事，我们先适应一下”  
现在是说这个的时候吗！Steve很想翻白眼，Tony无视了他那要杀人的眼神，大手用力揉捏他挺翘细嫩的臀瓣，让他放松下来，然后就着润滑把手指插进了那个紧闭干涩的小口，从来没有被侵入过的地方连插入一根手指都很困难，因为常年与机械打交道，Tony的手上生着一层厚厚的茧，此刻正破开他的肠道，粗糙的指腹摩擦过内壁，带来异样的快感，Steve恨恨地一口咬上了Tony的肩膀，刹那间嘴里就尝到了血腥味，紧接着屁股上重重地挨了一下，密闭的空间里显得格外响亮，Steve吓得本能地松了口。  
“轻点咬，我可没有血清”  
在那个窄小的甬道进出了一会儿，感受到那里面稍微放松了一点，Tony又加进了一根手指，里面紧致温热的包裹让Tony忍不住小腹发紧，男人灼热急促的呼吸拍打在他的肩颈上，胯间开始有了抬头的迹象，他原本是没想做到最后的，毕竟这是他们之间的第一次，就这样在洗手间未免太不像话，但现在他有点想改主意了…  
Steve感觉手指在他体内停了下来，微微有些疑惑的抬起头看他，就撞进了那双被情欲浸染的眼睛里，Tony深棕色的瞳孔紧缩，深深地盯着他，就像发情的猛兽在盯着他的猎物，Steve咽了咽口水，大感情况不妙，抓住他的手腕，“Tony，你该不会真要在这里？”  
Tony没有说话，而是用一记更深的插入回应了他，直接顶到了他的敏感，半软的性器又抖动出了几滴精液，Steve仰起头望着天花板，想要反抗却又舍不得伤害到Tony，他感到有些绝望。  
就在他快要认命的时候，门外突然响起一阵吵闹和打斗的声音，然后他听到Natasha在喊着他的名字，他们的动作齐齐停了下来，Tony也从欲望中回过神来，两人交换了一个眼神“出事了！”Steve说道，赶紧推开身上压着的男人，手忙脚乱地穿好裤子就打开门冲了出去，兴致被突然打断的Tony怒火上涌，一拳锤在墙壁上，也只能咬着牙跟了上去。

接下来事情的发展大大超出了他们的预料，Tony显然是高估了自己对于未知领域的控制，显得太过自信，且习惯于把很多事情拦在自己身上，从上次Loki大闹纽约的事件之后Steve就一直在隐隐担心着他这种骨子里的自我牺牲主义，这是一把双刃剑，Tony总是像一个大家长一样想要保护所有人的同时，他的自信和固执也终会让他犯错，事实证明，他担心的事情果然发生了，看到逃走的奥创和被‘杀’死的贾维斯之后他们陷入了前所未有的担忧和困境之中。  
Thor很生气，他是个彻头彻尾的集体与信任主义者，讨厌任何形式的隐瞒，在他看来既然他们组成联盟，就要有绝对的信任，并且他老早就看Tony的自大不顺眼了，Steve阻止了他们即将爆发的内讧，他当然明白Tony的心是好的，而且有一点他也赞同，那就是他们确实要跟神盾局区分开来，只是这样的后果哪怕是Tony恐怕也未曾料到，直觉告诉他们这次的对手不同以往，可能会成为他们遇到过最难对付的敌人。  
他们和奥创的第一次正式交手以狼狈的失败收场，Natasha因此受了伤，甚至还放出了无法控制的浩克，几乎差点又毁掉了半个纽约，舆论和民众对他们的讨伐已成鼎沸之势，他们不得不躲到Clint的家里暂时休整一番再好好商议对策。  
晚上Tony回到卧室的时候，打开门就看到Steve正坐在床上，看上去像是在等他，他略显局促，站起来解释道“Clint说房间不够用了，我跟他说我们可以睡一间，Tony有些惊讶，但更多的是惊喜，虽然Tony并没有刻意避讳他们的关系，但也没有提起过，Steve是个老派的人，说实话Tony没想过Steve愿意主动把他们关系透露给伙伴。  
Tony走过去，揽过他的腰把头搁在他的肩膀上，嗅着他身上的味道就莫名觉得很安心，用头发轻轻蹭着他的脖颈，“你不怪我？”白天劈柴的时候他们刚刚经历了一次小争吵，两人不欢而散，尽管Tony认为那是微不足道的，但就算被所有人都误解也无所谓，他唯独不愿意Steve也误解他。  
Steve摇了摇头，男人的头发滑过他的鼻尖勾起细微的痒意“我从来没有怪过你，我知道你做这一切都是为了保护人民”Steve怎么可能不知道呢，从那次他一个人抱着炸弹冲向虫洞的那一刻，Steve就知道，没有人比这个看似高傲自大的男人更善良了，与他自己从那个战乱的年代磨砺出的坚毅信仰不同，在他那放浪不羁的外表下藏着一颗世上最纯粹仁善的心，深深吸引着他，“只是Tony，以后在做任何事情之前，可不可以不要再瞒着我了？我不喜欢不被你信任的感觉”  
Tony抬起头，看着他真诚又难过的浅蓝色眼睛，这个活了快一百岁的‘老男人’在感情上虽然时常青涩又害羞，却十分坦诚，这大概是他永远也做不到的，Tony拉下他的头，轻轻地吻了上去。  
Tony的唇舌烫得吓人，仔细勾勒着他的唇瓣，卷起他的舌头在口中痴缠，他半棕色长长的睫毛垂下来微微颤抖着，神情极其认真，他们很少会有这么温柔缱绻的吻，却比以往的任何时刻都能撩拨起他的情欲，Tony的胡子蹭在他的下巴上仿佛羽毛搔过他的心头肉，整颗心都像是化成了一滩水。  
一吻结束后他们抵着额头，Steve犹豫着开了口“要继续吗？之前没做完的事儿…”Tony愣了愣，随即眨了眨他的大眼睛，狡黠地笑起来，手抚上他的屁股在那上面掐了两把“好啊，如果你想要的话“Steve红着脸推开他“那我先去洗澡”  
Tony目送他走进浴室，然后解开了自己的衬衫，又想了想，干脆脱掉，靠在床上，他不停在床上变换着姿势，心跳得更是厉害，简直像个第一次偷偷开房的小处男，不对，处男应该是刚刚淡定向他发出邀请的那个才对，他紧张个什么劲，想到这里他就放松下来，转头看去，浴室的玻璃是磨砂的，上面氤氲了一层水雾，但还是能隐约看到雾气里勾勒出的曼妙身姿，水流声从里面传出来，惹得他下腹发烫。  
Steve洗得格外慢，Tony在床上翻来覆去都快等不及了，就在他准备干脆闯进去的时候浴室的门开了，Steve从里面走出来，他只披了一件宽松的浴袍，金色的头发上还在滴着水，若隐若现露出的皮肤因为长时间的蒸汽而透着淡淡的粉色，在昏黄灯光的映衬下显得更加旖旎动人，炽热的目光盯得Steve心里发毛，然后Tony朝他勾了勾手指，唇瓣轻启“过来”低沉的声音像是一道咒语，Steve不由自主地走过去，刚爬上床男人就翻身压住了他，手迫切地撩开他的浴袍探进去，那下面什么都没穿，触手便是滑腻的肌肤，Tony的手沿着他细嫩的大腿向上，急急地揉弄他已经半勃的阴茎，同时噬咬着他左侧心房上粉红色的挺立。  
“嗯…Tony”Steve不得难耐地扭动着身体去承受Tony的急不可耐，两人的欲念来得如此迅猛，很快房间内的温度就开始升高，空气中都充斥着欲望的气息。  
当Tony又一次把手伸向他的后庭，抚摸着他的穴口时，发现那里竟不像上次那般干涩，而是一片粘腻，Tony从他的胸前抬起头，眼角深深弯起，笑道“你自己做过准备了？”  
Steve红着脸转过头去，不敢去看他调笑的眼睛，然后几不可见地点了点头，四倍的血清同时也带来了四倍的学习能力，上次Tony帮他扩张过之后他就学会了，为了节省时间，刚刚洗澡的时候，他就自己扩张过了，不过他毕竟是第一次，一直不得要领，等到能顺利进出三根手指的时候Tony显然已经等了太久。  
“所以，我可以直接进去吗？”Tony还是试探着插入那个窄小的穴口，里面的确湿软无比，很轻松就吞进了他的手指。  
“嗯…嗯？等一下，你不带套吗？”Steve突然反应过来了什么，皱起眉有些不安地看着他眼中泛滥的情欲。  
“噢，我的队长，你认为我出来打架会带着那种东西吗？或者说，你想让我去找Clint借？放心吧，我下午洗过澡了”  
Steve闻言脸更红了些，他担心的不是这个…不过都到了这个份上了他们都不可能再停下来，于是不再说话，Tony见他默许了，分开他的两条腿  
“抓着它”  
Steve听话地抱住自己的大腿，露出那个已经准备好的小穴，Tony眸色幽深地盯着那里，粉嫩湿润的穴口正在一开一合地邀请他，他不再顾虑，掏出自己早就硬得快要爆炸的阴茎，龟头浅浅地戳了几下，按着他的大腿根，坚定地进入。  
当Tony的性器戳进来的时候Steve就意识到他深深地高估了自己，之前的扩张根本就不够，进入的过程比想象中要困难得多，alpha的性器又粗又硬，还带着滚烫的温度，一寸寸破开他的肠道，他大口喘着气努力去接纳他的侵入，Tony不停地揉捏他的臀肉帮助他放松，终于等到全部进入的时候两人身上都出了一层薄汗。  
Tony等他稍微适应了一会儿就开始抽插起来，“噢，Cap，你可真是太棒了，咬得我好紧”当然口中不忘吐出那些引人疯狂的话，Steve不自觉地更加收紧了穴肉，虽说在平时的交谈和调情中Steve已经习惯了这样的称呼，但在这种时候，男人饱胀的性器就在他的眼皮底下不断操进自己的身体，Tony叫他队长只会让他的羞耻感更甚。  
“啊…Tony，叫我…叫我Steve”  
Tony操弄的动作停顿了一下，随即眼底浮现出深深的笑意，他低头在美国队长白皙的大腿上咬了一口，故意说道“好的，Sweety”  
Steve被顶得一晃一晃的，木制的床板也发出‘嘎吱嘎吱’的响声，呻吟无法抑制地从口中溢出来，实在没有精力再去管他坏心眼的调侃，反正只要别再叫他队长就行了，Tony持续猛烈地操向里面的软肉，不停将他顶向床头再捞回来更深的捅进去，激烈的动作中Steve抱着大腿的手支撑不住滑落下来，于是Tony将他翻过去，让他趴在床上，从后面操了进去，这个姿势可以进入得更深，粗大的肉棒每一下都重重碾磨过他的敏感，Steve紧紧攥住身下的床单，快感来得太过迅猛，前所未有的感觉电流般一波一波顺着脊髓窜上他的大脑，生理性的眼泪被逼了出来，但他还是觉得不够。  
“嗯…Tony…快点…操你的…啊”在听到他的请求之后Tony故意放慢了速度，不痛不痒地摩擦着他的内壁，趴在他的背上啃咬他颈后的腺体，故意揶揄道“Language，Cap”  
你才要给我注意你那该死的语言！Steve很想这样骂他，但得不到满足的性欲折磨着他，一开口就成了“Tony…给我…”  
Tony也不想再为难他，毕竟现在不是时候，以后他们还有的是机会，如果，他们还能拥有明天的话…他的心口猛然抽紧，俯下身用力向前一挺，直接顶到了最深处的那块软肉，Steve尖叫起来，紧接着浑身止不住地颤抖，Tony将手拄在他两侧，通红着眼睛盯着他们结合的部位，阴茎抽出再全部插入，用尽全力撞向那个小口，身下人的呻吟逐渐变得更加放荡。  
突然在又一次捅进去的同时只听得‘轰隆’一声，床板不堪重负塌了下去，两人齐齐傻了眼，等他们反应过来发生了什么Steve窘迫地转身推开还压在他身上的男人，脸羞得通红“现在怎么办？你这不知轻重的混蛋！”  
Tony只是稍微思考了一下，然后迅速从他身体里退出来，连拖带抱着他离开塌陷的床，走到墙边，让他拄着墙壁，重新从背后进入了他“别担心，我会把它修好的，我们继续”  
“你这个…啊…”  
Tony放弃磨蹭直接按着他的腰窝操进了他的生殖腔，立刻就把彼此带入了新一轮的纠缠中，那个更加紧致温热的甬道紧紧绞住他的肉棒，让他陷入疯狂，呼吸声越来越粗重，Steve被操干得双腿发软，很快房间里又响起了淫靡的肉体拍打声。  
黑夜揭开最后的序章，等到黎明破晓，他们即将奔赴战场，Tony不知道这样做到底对不对，自那个山洞里逃出来之后他就以为他再也不会害怕任何事情了，但感受到身下男人的颤抖和喘息，那颗心脏此刻在为他一个人跳动，他忽然感到害怕，如果他们真的不再拥有明天，这个夜晚他宁愿将自己交给最深切的欲望。  
“Steve，我爱你”他怕再也没有机会说出这句话，让他知道他有多爱他，从他很小的时候开始。  
Steve颤抖得更加厉害，他转过身子，勾住他的脖颈“Tony，我也是”  
然后Tony把他抵在墙上，又抽插了几十下，快要到了的时候Tony拔了出来，并拢他的大腿插进他的腿间，腾出一只手抚慰Steve的一直被冷落的性器，一口咬上他的腺体完成了标记，两个人低吼着，一起射了出来。  
最后他们依偎在废墟一般破败不堪的床上，共同等待黎明的第一缕曙光。

后续小段子：  
第二天一早，Tony和Steve走出门的时候就看到Bruce、Natasha和Clint围坐在餐桌旁，三脸意味深长地看着他们，尤其是Natasha，揶揄的眼神一直落在Steve脖颈可疑的红痕上，Steve轻咳了一声避开那露骨的眼神，Tony只装作若无其事地走过去，Clint开口想要缓解一下尴尬的气氛“那个，队长，你们的床没事吧？”  
不说还好，一说Steve正要坐下去的动作僵在了原地，瞬间羞红了脸，站也不是坐也不是，Tony十分护犊子的拉着他坐在自己身边，往嘴里塞了一片面包“是啊，肥鸟，你家的床实在太不结实了，居然连两个男人都承受不住，真难以想象你是怎么在上面生了三个孩子的”  
本来想调侃他们一下却被Tony的毒舌噎得说不出话来，Natasha也只能对他做出一个无奈的耸肩，Clint只好乖乖闭了嘴。  
不过Tony能堵住他们的嘴，也管不住他们的心，他可不会知道，对面这三个人此刻脑子里正在回味昨晚他们队长那诱人的叫声，以至于一个个露出狡黠诡异的笑容。


End file.
